User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 20: A spear's trail
A bloody hand held the Buster Blade and infused it with enough energy to split a Quadriga in two before bringing it down and leaving a big crater in the ground. Unfortunately for the attacker, his objective was no such monster, and avoided the strike with ease, delivering a counter attack with the side of his spear, sending the God Eater flying and crashing against a wall. As he crashed against the hard concrete, Arthur spat blood. While normally he would have suffered mild injuries from the accident, in his current state it was already quite fortunate he could even walk. Meanwhile, Beoblade tried to strike the monster with his blade, only to find his sword blocked by the Aragami's spear. While he had caused a very deep wound earlier, he found that it had been a lucky strike that landed only because the monster couldn't block it. Now, it looked as though even trying to unleash his full might was ineffective against the abomination they were facing. -Arthur! Go ranged and shoot only when I tell you! - Hopefully, Beoblade could land a hit when the monster tried to avoid Arthur's shots. It was worth a try, and in the worst of the cases they'd find themselves in their current situation. -Sounds logic. - Arthur answered. He had already lost too much blood, and the very provisional bandage he had put on it while Beo distracted the monster would do him no good if he suffered another wound like that one. There were no living things in the nearby vicinity other than the monster and them. Aragami and human alike had met their demise with Gugnir, the spear. On one hand, that was good, since there were no distractions. On the other hand, even monsters as large as Vajras were unable to so much as touch Bolverk. Arthur changed to gun mode and loaded his Oracle reserves until the display on his God Arc showed a bright red 7. At that moment, he moved the controls until he found the bullet he was searching for, S.H.S.B, a bullet that truly caused massive destruction but took a few seconds to deal damage. -Beo! Watch out, I'm shooting all I got. This bullet is close in power to a meteor bullet! -Roger that! Here comes a stun grenade to leave the target ready! - Beoblade answered, and threw a stun grenade directly to the monster's face. A blinding light lasted through an entire second, burning the eyes of Bolverk, before a falling noise was heard and a huge amount of Oracle cells, heated to a temperature that could melt steel, fell with an incredible speed right over the monstrous knight. A loud explosion was heard, and echoed through the deserted city. When the dust from the explosion settled, it was still standing. Beoblade gripped the handle of his blade with enough strength to make it do some cracking noise, but softened the grip when the spear fell from Bolverk's hand and it fell on its knees before finally colliding with the ground. After that, Arthur collapsed and spat a large chunk of blood. Losing no time, Beoblade helped him stand up and, losing no time, took him to the Central, where he'd receive medical treatment. The Aragami's remnants were left to rot and decay. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic